O Anel de Chocolate
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: É páscoa, e sua idéia brilhante foi dar chocolate. Aliás, dar chocolate com um presente dentro... Será que foi uma boa idéia?


Titulo: O Anel de Chocolate  
Autora: Naty L. Potter  
Categoria: Pós - Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte  
Advertências: Possui spoilers do livro sete, e segue os acontecimentos de todos os livros.  
Classificação: G  
Capítulos: One-shot.  
Completa: [x] Yes No [ ]  
Resumo: É páscoa, e sua idéia brilhante foi dar chocolate. Aliás, dar chocolate com um presente dentro... Será que foi uma boa idéia?  
N/A: Esse foi um presente de amigo secreto de páscoa para Priscila Louredo, amiga mega especial, que mora no meu coração, e que me deu a honra de tirá-la. Beijos, Biscoito!

___-_

Estava suando frio. Era só olhar para aquele embrulho que algo se remexia em seu estômago. De onde tirara aquela idéia? E se não desse certo? É claro que não daria certo... Nunca. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça.

Virou-se de costas. Não queria olhar para aquilo, estava lhe dando náuseas. Respirou fundo, estava muito nervoso... Droga! Por que raios ele tivera aquela idéia? Era absurda. E agora não tinha o que fazer. A não ser que ele a despistasse e corresse até a Dedos de Mel, nada tinha a ser feito. Ou seja, estava frito. Ainda não sabia de onde viera aquela maluquice.

Colocou o embrulho em baixo dos lençóis afim de que ninguém percebesse e que ele esquecesse e saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas rezando para que ela não tivesse na sala e...

— Rony!

Hermione o envolveu em um abraço apertado e só o soltou quando julgou que ele estivesse sem ar.

— Olá... Mione. Estava com... Saudades.

Ela lhe enviou um enorme sorriso e, antes de lhe beijar calidamente os lábios, respondeu:

— Eu também.

O beijo foi calmo, cheio de vontade e paixão. Os corpos próximos um do outro e o calor que se emanava dali. Só se separaram quando o "hu-hum" que Jorge fazia pôde ser ouvido.

Os rostos vermelhos demonstravam a vergonha que estavam sentindo e Rony se aproveitou disso para afastar-se de Mione. Por Merlim, olhando pra ela agora percebia que a idéia era mais absurda do que pensava!

— Er... O... Café já está pronto mãe? — Perguntou tentando mudar de pensamento.

A Senhora Weasley revirou os olhos e serviu a mesa. Estava farta, como geralmente ela fazia em datas especiais como páscoa, natal, aniversários...

Todos comeram bem e Rony tentava a todo custo desviar o olhar de Hermione. (O que estava se mostrando muito difícil, diga-se de passagem).

O café acabara. "E agora?" Rony pensou desesperado. Ou ficaria só com Hermione, ou ficaria com ela, mais o Harry e a Gina. Mas que coisa... Ela estaria de qualquer forma. Bem, melhor com Harry e Gina, se ficasse a sós com ela pensaria na desgraça que fizera e se sentiria arrependido.

Já ia convidar os três para um passeio no jardim quando viu Harry e Gina à porta, dizendo que iam dar um passeio.

Desabou na cadeira. O que faria? Não podia ficar a sós com Hermione, estragaria tudo mais ainda... Oh Merlim, por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?

Pigarreou baixo a fim de se tranqüilizar e puxou Hermione pela mão levando-a também aos jardins. Foi em silêncio, mas pode sentir o olhar curioso de Hermione sobre si. Droga! Por que ela não olhava pra outra coisa? Respirou fundo e juntando todas as suas forças levantou o rosto e sorriu pra ela.

Ela continuou o olhando intrigada e Rony tornou a baixar a cabeça.

Por que ela era tão bonita? Por que era tão tímida? Por que era tão meiga e nervosa ao mesmo tempo? Pensando assim... Poxa, agora era medo que o invadia. Antes ele sabia que daria tudo errado, mas... E se desse? O que ele faria? Pânico tomou conta de si e só piorou quando de súbito Hermione levantou sua cabeça e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios. Por que eles tinham que ser tão macios? Respirou revoltado e seguiu na trilha junto de Hermione que, só para piorar, apertara sua mão.

Chegaram em uma colina. Nada muito alto, mas era óbvio que se teria uma bela vista ali de cima. Resolveu subir junto dela para poder relaxar com a vista e não pensar em suas burrices.

Foi um pouco ofegantes que eles chegaram ao topo, mas com certeza valera a pena. Um belo lago logo abaixo com enormes árvores em volta e cheias de flores. Tudo perfeito, exceto por ele obviamente. Sentou-se e com o braço convidou Hermione para sentar-se com ele. Poderia ficar a semana inteira ali, com ela, observando aquela maravilha, mas, infelizmente, naquela noite tudo daria errado.

Não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficaram ali, abraçados, mas Rony voltou à realidade quando um ronco em seu estômago pode ser ouvido. Viu Hermione sorrir levemente e girar os olhos em um gesto de impaciência. Levantaram-se e voltaram pelo mesmo lugar de onde vieram.

Chegaram na 'Toca bem na hora em que a Senhora Weasley estava servindo a última panela de comida à mesa, e todos já estavam em volta dela. Graças a Merlim (Para Rony obviamente) não tinham deixado duas cadeiras juntas uma do lado da outra, mas infelizmente, deixaram uma de frente para a outra. Sentiu-se resignado e tentou a todo custo não olhar para a Mione.

Quando se distraia, seu olhar voava imediatamente pra ela. Linda. Seus cachos perfeitos e castanhos pendiam sobres seus ombros enquanto ela bebia um gole de seu suco de abóbora. Seus olhos castanhos se fechavam um pouco nesse ato, a deixando com um ar solene. Os dedos delicados em torno do copo... Por Merlim! Ele estava olhando os dedos dela. Dedos. Dedos. Oh não, dedos não. À noite, o problema seria praticamente nos dedos, afinal... Onde se colocam os...

— Rony!

— Quê?

— Perguntei se você queria mais frango querido. — disse a Senhora Weasley gentilmente.

Rony demorou um tempo a processar aquela informação, e assim que conseguiu mexeu levemente a cabeça em um sinal negativo. No momento, só desejava que a noite não fosse o desastre que estava imaginando.

~*~*~*~*~

Assim que o almoço acabou ele subiu as escadas sob o pretexto e escovar os dentes. Foi ao banheiro e realmente os escovou, mas logo saiu e lá e seguiu para seu quarto.

Pegou o ovo e o olhou. O embrulho estava ótimo. A cor era perfeita. Era um ovo enorme. Tudo estava perfeito. O chocolate de boa qualidade. Bem, nem tudo estava perfeito. Dentro do ovo de uma criança deveria haver um brinquedo, pois tinha de ser algo que a criança gostasse. Dentro _daquele_ ovo havia algo que Rony tinha cada vez mais certeza de que Hermione não gostaria.

Olhou de soslaio para a porta e após se certificar de a ter trancado com um feitiço, decidiu: Iria retirar aquele objeto de entro do ovo. Hermione o acharia um idiota e terminaria tudo na hora, obviamente. Olhando novamente para a porta em um ato reflexo, respirou fundo e apontou a varinha para o ovo. Iria desmanchar o embrulho e provavelmente não conseguiria fazê-lo tão perfeito quanto à dona da loja fizera, mas era melhor entregar um ovo mal embrulhado, do que um presente que ela detestaria.

Resolveu contar até três. Apoiou o ovo em sua cama e apontou a varinha para ele. De olhos fechados contou: Um... Dois... Tr...

— Rony você está bem?

A voz doce de Hermione chegou aos seus ouvidos e deixou sua varinha cair ao chão com o susto. Pegou-a rapidamente, escondeu o ovo no primeiro lugar que viu e desfez o feitiço na porta.

— Por que a porta estava trancada? — Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

— Por nada... Estava planejando o que dizer para o meu amigo secreto.

Hermione lhe sorriu, parecendo acreditar. Tinham feito um amigo secreto há duas semanas e aquela resposta parecia valida.

— Bem, vim lhe chamar para descer. A tarde está incrivelmente convidativa lá fora, vamos passear.

Hermione lhe estendera a mão com tanta doçura e usara e um tom tão meigo que Rony se sentiu mal por pensar em recusar. Devolveu-lhe o mesmo sorriso amável que ela lhe enviava e lhe deu a mão. Uma corrente elétrica subiu ali até todas as partes de seu corpo, mas continuou com seu caminho e saiu do quarto com Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~

Não soltaram a mão um segundo sequer, durante os minutos que gastaram andando até o lago próximo a 'Toca. Sentaram-se a faia de uma árvore e foi inevitável para Rony abraçá-la.

Hermione suspirou baixo e após olhar atentamente para o lago disse sem desviar o olhar e lá:

— Eu ainda não acredito que Harry fez isso.

— Hã? — Rony estava meio preso entre o maravilhoso perfume e Hermione e a falta que ele o faria...

— Harry e Gina. O pedido de casamento. Foi tão... Bonito. Ninguém esperava, foi sem mais nem menos.

Rony engoliu em seco e para disfarçar soltou um breve suspiro.

— Sim... Foi mesmo... Ainda bem que Gina aceitou, seria péssimo deixá-lo parado com o anel na mão.

— Gina jamais recusaria. Primeiro que ela não o deixaria com cara de besta na frente de todos. Segundo que ela o ama. Jamais recusaria um pedido de casamento.

— Todas as mulheres que amam desejam se casar Mione?

— Nem todas... Mas a maioria...

Rony permaneceu em silêncio por aquele tempo e tentou por de lado o peso daquelas palavras para si.

~*~*~*~*~

Rony estava deitado em sua cama há quase vinte minutos. Olhava para o relógio como se ele não existisse e estava com os olhos vidrados. Nenhum pensamento pairava em sua mente no momento. Ou talvez todos, mas não tinha certeza. Tudo e que ele tinha certeza era é que aquele iria seria o pior de sua vida e que ele jamais o esqueceria.

Finalmente "enxergando" o relógio ele olhou a hora. Seis da tarde. Tinha meia hora livre dentro do quarto ainda, antes de a festa começar e de sua vida desmoronar completamente.

Resolveu se arrumar. Usava apenas uma calça jeans normal, mais nada. Foi até seu guarda-roupa e pegou a primeira camisa que estava a sua frente sem nem ao menos "vê-la" e vestiu. Pôs seus tênis, e penteou seus cabelos. Não reparou em nada o que fez. Não tirava os olhos daquele ovo e não conseguiria tirar a noite inteira.

Nunca pode realmente reclamar de sua "lerdeza", mas naquele dia, aquele estava sendo seu fardo. Se não fosse tão estúpido talvez sua vida pudesse continuar como estava por um tempo e depois, quem sabe, aquilo aconteceria. Mas aquela noite não. Aquela noite jamais aconteceria, não sabia de onde aquela terrível idéia saíra.

Andou até o ovo e o pegou. É. "_É agora_", pensou com firmeza. Trancou a porta com a varinha assim como havia feito mais cedo, e preparou-se. Sua opinião não mudara. Estragaria o embrulho, mas salvaria sua vida.

Sem contar até três com medo de estragar tudo começou a pronunciar o feitiço, mas...

— Rony, dá pra abrir essa porta. Eu preciso me arrumar também sabia?

A voz de Harry o trouxe a realidade e ele soltou um impropério, novamente por sua burrice. Harry tinha ido tomar banho, obviamente precisaria se arrumar em instantes. Escondeu o ovo e desfazendo o feitiço da porta, a abriu.

Harry entrou e pegou uma muda de roupa no armário. Se vestiu sem pressa e depois de uma desnecessária tentativa de domar os cabelos saiu do quarto com dois ovos na mão.

Rony tornou a fechar a porta e a trancá-la com um feitiço. Suspirando pela falta de sorte tornou a pegar o ovo e a preparar-se, mas apenas por tentar, porque logo ouviu um toc, toc na porta.

Escondeu o ovo novamente e abriu a porta. Divisou sua mãe parada a porta.

— Não vai descer querido? Já estão todos aqui.

— Eu... Já vou mãe, só estou terminando de me arrumar.

— Está bem querido. Hermione está te esperando — E dizendo isso, virou-se e saiu.

Engoliu em seco. Hermione o estava esperando... Mas que droga! Isso só estava dificultando as coisas. Pegou o embrulho rosa e mais um ovo e desceu as escadas.

Hermione estava apoiada no sofá com uma cara nada contente. Parecia extremamente impaciente enquanto observava seus irmãos conversando com Harry.

— Hum... Desculpe a demora. Tive um pequeno problema com a minha roupa. — Disse assim que se aproximou dela.

— Tudo bem... Mas, você está lindo sabia?

Ele lhe sorriu timidamente.

— Você também está linda Mione.

Ela quebrou a curta distancia que existia entre os dois e o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

— Obrigada... — Murmurou antes de colar definitivamente seus lábios nos dele.

Rony retribuiu. Era uma força involuntária que o fazia retribuir a aquilo. Estava nervoso, suas entranhas estavam todas de ponta cabeça, mas... Era impossível não retribuir aquele beijo. Os lábios de Hermione eram macios, molhados, quentes... A língua dela era envolvente e as mãos instaladas em sua nuca faziam um pequeno carinho por entre seus cabelos.

Suas mãos já acariciavam toda a extensão das costas de Hermione que estavam cobertas só até a metade, pelo vestido frente única que ela usava. Seus lábios não se desgrudavam, e Rony conseguiu esquecer daquilo que tanto o estava atormentando, mas não foi por muito tempo, logo pode sentir um "leve" tapa em seu ombro e ao se separar bruscamente de Hermione, viu que era Jorge.

— Maninho... Seja mais discreto. Escolha um lugar mais privado para se fazer essa coisas... Pessoas inocentes como eu, ficam constrangidas com esse tipo de cena.

Rony lhe enviou um sorriso enviesado e puxando uma vermelha para fora da 'Toca, voltou a se lembrar _daquilo_. Parecia um castigo, ele nem por um segundo conseguia esquecer. Por que diabos fora ter idéia tão absurdamente... Absurda?

—Hum... Está uma bela noite, não Mione? — perguntou tentando se distrair.

— Oh sim... A Lua está bem cheia, brilhante... Muito... Romântica. — Disse olhando para Rony pelo canto do olho.

Ele pigarreou e a puxou para perto de uma árvore próxima a toca. Conjurou uma espécie de balanço pendurado nela e se sentou com Hermione em seus braços.

Não era novidade que o pensamento o consumia de novo, mas... Tentaria ver de uma maneira diferente. E _se_ desse certo? O que ele faria? Bem, com certeza ele seria o homem mais feliz do mundo. Seria tranqüilizante ver que não foi um completo desastre e que sua idéia estúpida não fora tão estúpida assim.

Olhou para a lua e suspirou. É... Seria decepcionante quando a hora chegasse e todos esses planos fossem por água abaixo. Fora uma idéia ridícula, não tinha idéia de onde aquilo tinha saído. Devia estar dormindo quando fez aquilo.

Tornou a voltar para a realidade quando notou que Hermione levantara a cabeça de seu ombro e olhava preocupadamente dentro de seus olhos.

— O que houve Rony?

— Nada... Só estou pensando.

— Em que?

— Em você.

Hermione lhe enviou um doce sorriso e voltou a apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Rony.

~*~*~*~*~

Minutos passaram-se. Cenas passadas e futuras rondando sua cabeça. Algumas boas, algumas ruins. A lua cheia pairando por suas cabeças. Leves beijos sendo trocados.

Nem viram o tempo passar quando de repente ouviram:

— Rony. Hermione. Não vão entrar? Mamãe os está chamando pra jantar.

Era Carlinhos. Rony virou-se e afirmou com a cabeça.

Levantou levemente o rosto de Hermione e depositou-lhe um breve selinho nos lábios. Ela sorriu inocente e então seguiram para a casa.

Finalmente Rony conseguiu ver quem estava ali. Além dos já "de casa", havia também Neville, Luna, Ana, Dino, Simas, Lino Jordan, os Shacklebolt, e algumas pessoas que provavelmente eram amigas de Gina e Hermione, tinha a impressão de já tê-las em Hogwarts.

Olhou para Jorge. Ele, bem no fundo, gostara de tê-lo tirado no amigo secreto. Jorge implicava com ele, e muitas vezes era uma mala sem alça, mas gostava do irmão. Quando precisara Jorge lhe oferecera emprego, e aceitara suas idéias. Nunca implicou com ele sobre a loja e depois que _tudo_ aconteceu, ele até se tornara mais "Compreensivo".

De todos, Rony sabia, Jorge era o que mais sentia falta de Fred. Doía pensar nele, mas seria injusto não pensar. Fora um grande irmão, assim como uma grande pessoa. Era triste, mas isso era porque ele era importante. Era bom sentir saudades.

Tentou afastar esses pensamentos antes que começasse a chorar ali, de pé em frente a uma mesa cheia, e sorrindo sentou-se em uma das duas cadeiras livres. Agradeceu a Deus por serem separadas, uma de frente para a outra novamente..

Olhou de novo para as pessoas presentes. Notou a presença de Teddy e Andrômeda. Sentiu outra fisgada. Lupin e Tonks. Eles também não estavam ali para desfrutar daquele momento com eles. Sentia falta das trapalhadas da Tonks e da sabedoria de Lupin, mas sabia que estavam felizes onde quer que estivessem. Ao menos haviam deixado um filho maravilhoso.

Moody também não estava ali. Nem Dumbledore. Nem ao menos Dobby. Mas não pensaria naquilo no momento, estavam em uma festa.

Seu olhar parou a frente. E lá estava ela. Sorria enquanto falava alguma coisa com Gina e suas bochechas faziam pequenas covinhas a esse movimento. Seu cabelo balançava suavemente quando ela se voltava para frente e levava uma garfada à boca. A boca. Rosada e macia. Gostava de vê-la vermelha e inchada após um beijo _aqueles_. Balançou a cabeça quando notou que ela olhava para si. Ela lhe sorriu de leve e voltou sua atenção para Gina que falava alguma coisa.

O jantar passou rápido demais para o gosto de Rony e logo já estava na hora da troca de presentes. Pelo menos o amigo secreto seria algo tranqüilo.

Foram todos para o centro da sala. Fizeram um pequeno circulo, ele, Mione, Harry, Gina, Jorge, Luna, Neville, Ana, Dino, Simas e Lino.

Todos pegaram um ovo e dirigiram-se a roda. Quando eram pequenos, eles sempre faziam amigo secreto, resolveram voltar a essa tradição naquele ano.

Luna pediu para começar.

— O meu amigo secreto é... Sabem, eu sempre achei meio estranho esse negócio de descrever as pessoas em amigos secretos. Porque, o intuito é ninguém descobrir quem é, mas agora todos vamos saber mesmo. — Fez uma cara pensativa e nem notou o olhar confuso de todos — Então, bem. Tirei o Neville.

Neville se levantou com um sorriso nos lábios e abraçou carinhosamente Luna. Ela lhe entregou um enorme ovo de embrulho azul, que Neville parecera gostar, devido ao seu sorriso.

Neville demorou um pouco a descrever o seu amigo secreto, pois não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Ficou um tempo parado no meio da roda com a face vermelha e depois de um breve texto anunciou que era Simas. Este tirou Dino, que tirou Lino. Este fez algumas piadas e brincou um "pouco" com a aparência de seu amigo secreto, que afinal revelou ser Ana. Esta timidamente entregou seu presente a Gina.

— Bem. Não sobraram muitas opções, mas... A primeira dica mataria a charada então, vou falar logo. Mione, é você.

Hermione levantou-se sorrindo e assim que chegou a Gina a abraçou com força. Ficaram um tempo abraçadas e finalmente se separaram. Sorriram uma pra outra e Gina lhe entregou um belo ovo de embalagem vermelha.

Hermione foi ao meio da roda e olhou atentamente pata "todos" os que faltavam. Rony, Harry, Jorge e Luna. Decidiu que dava para "brincar" um pouco.

— O meu amigo secreto. Nem tão secreto assim já que faltam apenas quatro... É, como o nome diz, um grande amigo. — Soltou um sorriso obvio. — É uma pessoa que eu prezo muito, e foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu na minha vida nos últimos anos. Mudei muito graças a ele, e claro, minha vida ficou melhor. Com certeza eu não seria a mesma se essa pessoa não tivesse na minha vida. Por isso, agradeço muito... Harry.

Hermione soltou um lindo sorriso em direção ao amigo que retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Ele se levantou e ambos deram um apertado abraço. Ele murmurou alguma coisa no ouvido dela e depois se separaram.

— Eu nem sei o que dizer do meu amigo secreto. Tudo o que eu tinha pra dizer dele Hermione disse de mim, e... Não tem nada mais importante a ser acrescentado. Rony.

Rony sorriu. Finalmente chegara sua vez. Sorriu para o amigo e ficou um tempo parado em frente ao mesmo. Abraçaram-se como fizeram poucas, mas importantes vezes e separaram-se.

— Não há muita coisa a dizer sobre meu amigo secreto. Sobraram apenas duas pessoas, mas vou falar. Vocês vão adivinhar, acho que logo no inicio, mas vou falar um pouco mais. Meu amigo secreto é uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida. Posso não demonstrar, mas é. Principalmente nesses últimos tempos. Vem sendo uma pessoa muito importante pra mim, e que tem me ajudado muito. Jorge, você é um grande irmão.

Jorge tentou fingir que não se emocionara e abraçou o irmão com a face inexpressiva, mas murmurou em seu ouvido que ele também era muito importante.

Fazendo uma breve piada sobre a descrição que Luna fizera, Jorge entregou o ovo a ela e todos se abraçaram. Finalmente, uma feliz páscoa.

Bem, não para todos. Rony observava de longe, Neville presenteando Ana e depois trocarem um beijo. Olhou para o ovo em sua mão. Resolveu dar uma volta enquanto Hermione falava com Harry, para ela não segui-lo. Saiu para a noite um pouco fria e afastou-se um pouco da 'Toca.

Sentou-se na grama fria e ficou a olhar para o céu. Montes de estrelas brilhavam em cima de sua cabeça. Sentiu uma delicada mão tocar em seu ombro e por um momento se assustou com a possibilidade de ser _ela_.

— Nossa maninho. Tenho de parabenizar Hermione, até apreciando o céu você está.

Sorriu para a irmã e apontou o lugar ao seu lado para ela se sentar. Sem se importar com o vestido claro, ela aceitou.

— Tenho notado você estranho o dia todo.

— Eu também tenho.

Gina soltou uma leve risada e olhou diretamente nos olhos do irmão.

— Falo sério. E... Desculpe a intromissão, sempre piora quando Hermione está por perto.

— Tomei um decisão idiota sabe?

— Não diga? — Disse fingindo surpresa.

Rony lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido e ela riu.

— Desculpe Rony. Mas então, o que você fez?

— Prefiro não contar.

— Tem certeza? Posso ajudar.

— U-hum. Por mais que seja incoerente acho que Hermione deve ser a primeira a saber. E se for desastroso como imagino, ela deve ser a única.

— Nossa Rony, do jeito que falou deve ser catastrófico.

— Se eu te falar você vai achar ridículo, mas o problema são as conseqüências disso entende?

— Sinceramente? Não. Mas... O amor é complicado mesmo.

— Demais pro meu gosto. Gostaria que fosse mais fácil.

— Se fosse mais simples não seria amor Rony.

Rony lhe lançou um sorriso enviesado.

— Eu sei.

Gina voltou a olhar para o céu.

— Está uma bela noite não?

— Sim. Hermione iria adorar.

— Porque não a convida para um passeio?

— É... Acho que farei isso. Vou aproveitar esse momento...

— Hã?

— Nada não. Obrigado Gina.

Gina se levantou e limpando o vestido com as mãos disse:

— Não fiz nada.

— Fez sim.

Ela lhe sorriu e seguiu para a 'Toca.

— Digo pra Mione que você quer vê-la?

— Não precisa.

— Ok.

Rony ficou mais alguns minutos apreciando o céu e entrou. Procurou por Hermione a achou sentada no sofá olhando para chão. Passou pela mesa onde havia deixado o outro ovo e o pegou.

— Hum... Mione?

Ela levantou a cabeça e permaneceu com a face inexpressiva.

— Sim?

— Vamos... Dar um passeio?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e o seguiu. Rony a levou para o mesmo local em que conversara com Gina e sentou-se no chão. Hermione o imitou no ato e olhou para o céu. Soltou uma exclamação e levou as mãos à boca.

— Deus! Que noite mais linda!

— Sabia que iria gostar, por isso te trouxe aqui.

Hermione sorriu levemente.

— O que houve Mione?

Ela suspirou.

— Você. Rony, o que está havendo com você? Toda a vez que eu me aproximo você faz cara de pânico, não fala direito comigo e fica nervoso perto de mim.

— Hermione, você não entende.

— O que eu não entendo? Você não quer mais namorar comigo? Está com algum problema e não quer me contar? Pode ser o que for Rony, mas conte pra mim!

Rony olhou para a lua.

— Eu... Estou com medo de te entregar algo.

— O que? — Perguntou exasperada.

— Eu... Escondi dentro do... Ovo de páscoa.

— Mas o que pode ser tão grave que te deixou nervoso o dia todo.

— Eu... Não sei se quero que descubra.

— Rony... — Hermione se aproximou mais dele e pegou em sua mão. — Nada pode me chocar tanto quanto o fato de você ter medo de mim!

Ele lhe sorriu tímido e respirou fundo.

— Preciso me preparar. Você promete que não terá uma reação exagerada. Promete que se a reação for negativa você vai ser direta e dizer que não gostou?

— Garanto que vou gostar — Hermione lhe disse sorrindo.

"_E eu garanto que não_", pensou Rony. Engoliu em seco e esticou a mão com o ovo bem lentamente.

Hermione fez um sorriso confiante e pegou o ovo. Abriu-o lentamente. Desamarrou o laço com calma, abriu o papel devagar e retirou o ovo dali.

Pôs o papel de lado e sorriu ansiosa para Rony. Retirou o papel com calma, tanta que nem o rasgou, e separou as duas metades do ovo com expectativa.

Seus lábios se escancaram e seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Ma-Mas... Rony, isso... Isso...

— Eu sei. Você achou a idéia ridícula e...

— É o que eu estou pensando?

— U-hum. — Rony concordou frouxo.

— Eu... Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer Rony.

— Você prometeu que seria discreta e...

— É claro que eu aceito!

Rony abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes e piscou os olhos como se tivesse sujeira neles.

— O... Que?

Hermione deu o maior sorriso de toda a sua vida e repetiu.

— Eu aceito!

Ele se levantou pasmo e perguntou:

— Mione, você entendeu realmente o que eu perguntei. Isso é um...

— Pedido de casamento! Sim, eu entendi! E eu aceito, aceito e aceito! É claro que eu aceito!

Rony sorriu besta e só acordou quando Hermione se jogou em seu pescoço o derrubando na grama.

— O que você pensou que eu fosse fazer? Recusar? — Perguntou totalmente incrédula.

Rony abaixou o olhar e com as bochechas rubras respondeu:

— Na verdade pensei que ia achar a idéia ridícula e que iria jogar o anel na minha cara.

Hermione sorria bobamente e uma fina lágrima caia e seu olho.

— Como você é bobo. Eu te amo Rony! Jamais recusaria esse pedido. Sonho com isso desde... Sempre!

Rony a apertou contra a si e rolou na grama cobrindo o corpo e Hermione com o seu.

— Também te amo...

E a beijou. Nunca e sentira tão feliz em toa a sua via, e nunca um beijo foi tão bom.

Passou-se bastante tempo até que se lembrassem do anel e de que ele deveria estar no dedo de Hermione, mas isso era o que menos importava naquele momento. Estavam noivos, iriam se casar, e o amor deles duraria para sempre.

"_É_", pensou Rony, "_No final, foi tudo uma tempestade por causa de um anel de chocolate_".


End file.
